Sin Futuro
by el Rojo
Summary: Tras 5 años desaparecido, Harry vuelve para encontrarse un mundo dominado por el señor tenebroso, y un pequeño grupo de magos y muggles unidos encarna la resistencia ¿Como haran frente ahora a Voldemort cuando no queda esperanza?
1. Reaparición

**Capitulo 1:**

**Desaparición Y Reaparición**

Harry se fue, como la bruma. Simplemente desapareció sin más, tal vez a los seis o siete meses de haber emprendido su búsqueda personal de los Horrocruxes. Nadie, ni Mortífagos ni la Orden del Fénix volvió a saber de él. Al menos en los primeros meses, más tarde, los acontecimientos les hicieron olvidar a los desparecidos, ahora, tan solo podían pensar en sobrevivir.

5_ años más tarde_

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que su vida había llegado a su fin. Los chicos escapaban a su suerte por la ciudad en ruinas, una ciudad que otrora había sido llamada París, pero ahora, las ruinas de lo que en un tiempo fue una famosa ciudad de muggles no se situaban en Francia, su nuevo nombre era: Área de Control 1.983.

Tres chicos habían escapado milagrosamente del campo de concentración, una "gran idea" de Voldemort, un invento que alguna vez habían utilizado los muggles.

No tardaron en escuchar los aullidos de felicidad, había carne fresca en la ciudad, y los hombres lobo los sabían, y está vez, no iban a dejarlo pasar por nada del mundo.

Los chicos corrían en esos momentos entre las ruinas de la primera ciudad destruida. Pues habían sido los franceses los primeros que se habían impuesto al imperio de Lord Voldemort.

El primer lobo los alcanzó, cuando uno de los chicos cayó al suelo por primera vez. La criatura, era una extraña mezcla entre humano y lobo. Un ser cubierto de pelo, con hocico y garras que andaba a cuatro patas. Miró al niño que tenía más cerca y se relamió con gusto, ansiando sentir el fluir de su sangre por entre sus fauces. Los otros tres lobos llegaron en seguida, y los chicos se miraron por última vez, antes de que las bestias se abalanzasen sobre ellas.

Los tres lobos se hallaban en ese momento alimentándose con gusto, cuando el primer disparó eclipsó los pocos sonidos que traía la noche. Los Licántropos no pudieron ni siquiera defenderse cuando al lluvia de balas y magia cayó sobre ellos, murieron al instante. Una mujer se adelantó hacía ellos, era de rasgos finos, rubia y hermosa como la luna, a pesar de vestir un traje claramente destinado al combate despedía sexualidad por cada poro de su piel.

- Están muertos. - Dijo con un claro acento francés. – No hemos podido salvar a los niños. Los doce soldados que la seguían (ocho muggles y cuatro magos) suspiraron apesadumbrados.

- Gabrielle, el transporte llegará al punto de evacuación en pocos minutos, deberíamos reunirnos con el resto de los equipos. Dijo uno de los soldados muggles, que se acercó en ese momento a la joven.

- Si, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, pueden llegar más licántropos.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una persona? - Preguntó entonces uno de los soldados que intentaba distinguir una extraña silueta de entre las sombras de la noche – Espera…eso es un… ¡Inferis!

Los treces miembros del grupo se giraron a la vez y vieron a los cadáveres andantes resurgir de entre las ruinas.

- Retirada, volvemos al punto de evacuación. Los soldados comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a los muertos vivientes, que avanzaban hacía ellos ávidos de sangre. Pronto comenzaron a salir de todas partes, algunos soldados muggles abrieron fuego contra ellos, y uno de los magos intentó un hechizo de fuego (que no consiguió más que eliminar a dos o tres y enfurecer al resto)

- Escapad, salid de la ciudad, dirigíos al bosque. Gabrielle comenzó a dar las órdenes a sus subordinados, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta, estaban completamente rodeados. Y los inferí lo sabían.

- Pagaremos caras nuestras vidas. Murmuró Gabrielle pensando con que hechizo podía eliminar a más de esos monstruos de golpe. Y cuando todos estaban listos para morir, el fuego nació entre los muertos.

Una lengua fuego comenzó a rodearlos y formó un anillo de fuego en torno a ellos, cuando el anilló se cerro de golpe, todos los muertos ardieron completamente, dejando a una única figura en el centro, con la varita en lo alto, y mirando fijamente a Gabrielle. Que no tardó en reconocerlo. Se quedó muda de asombro, y tan solo pudo murmurar:

- Tu…deberías estar muerto.


	2. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 2:**

**Revelaciones**

- No puede ser¿es otro Inferi?

- Imposible, los Inferis no pueden hacer magia. Respondió un soldado.

Gabrielle avanzó unos pasos sin apartar la vista del recién llegado.

- ¿Harry?... eres realmente tú… La figura no respondió, como si le costase comprender donde estaba…De repente alzó la vista y grito:

- ¡Al suelo! Sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar a los trece soldados, el Mago levantó la varita y lanzó tres conjuros que congelaron al instante a los tres licántropos que se habían salido desde la maleza, y habían saltado ávidos de sangre a por los soldados.

Gabrielle se acercó a Harry algo más decidida, y le apartó el pelo de la frente, clavó sus ojos en la cicatriz.

- Síguenos, está zona es peligrosa. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Harry empezó a correr detrás de los soldados, y ponto en el vehiculo de combate muggle que tenían preparado, escondido entre unos matorrales para no llamar la atención con el ruido del motor.

En la parte de atrás, Gabrielle se sentó junto a los demás soldados, al lado de Harry.

- Harry¿Recuerdas quién soy?

- Fleur…no espera, eres su hermana, Gabrielle Delacour.

- Exacto…- Gabrielle tenía intención de seguir hablando, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por que está la ciudad en ruinas¿En que año estamos?

- Harry, estamos en el año 2001¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?

- Yo…es algo de lo que no puedo hablar, al menos de momento.

- Está bien, cuando lleguemos al campamento improvisado te explicare el resto, además, hay alguien a quién quizás le interese verte…

Harry no preguntó aún quién, estaba demasiado conmocionado, por primera vez en 5 años había pisado la tierra, y lo que había encontrado no le había gustado para nada. Paris destruida ¿Cómo estarán las demás ciudades Muggles del mundo?, aún así, lo que más le intrigaba era ver a soldados Muggles luchando al lado de Magos. ¿Qué había pasado en sus años de ausencia? Tenía miedo de preguntar como estaban Ron y Hermione, o Ginny. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber avisado a nadie personalmente de su partida, pero en _aquel lugar_ el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente… ¿De veras habían pasado 5 años?

Miró de reojo a Gabrielle, se había desarrollado más o menos de la misma forma que su hermana mayor, aunque donde estaba el toque elegante y aristocrático de Fleur, estaba el salvajismo indómito de Gabrielle, que tenía su largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y en esos momentos se la estaba soltando.

Nadie dijo nada más en la media hora que pasaron en el vehiculo de transporte, los soldados viajaron con la vista fija en el suelo y Gabrielle observaba vigilante por la ventana.

- Hemos llegado. Le dijo Gabrielle cuando pararon. Harry salió del coche, y no pudo evitar preguntarse "Llegar… ¿A dónde?" Estaban literalmente en medio de la nada, al pie de una montaña rocosa, un terreno tan solo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

De repente Harry notó algo frío y afilado en el cuello, pronto, un soldado vestido de negro se materializo ante él, empuñando una extraña bayoneta (hecha sin duda mediante magia, pues el cuchillo unido al rifle de asalto emitía una luz parpadeante especial)

- Alto. - Dijo entonces Gabrielle al soldado – es un aliado…o eso espero.

El soldado (que llevaba un traje negro, al igual que los magos y muggles que acompañaban a Gabrielle llevaba el rostro tapado por una mascara, que parecía llevar unas gafas de visión nocturna o unas térmicas, se retiro y volvió a fundirse con las sombras. Gabrielle se acercó a la pared rocosa y dio tres golpes en ella con la varita. Una puerta se abrió de la nada, dejando paso al interior de la montaña. La chica hizo un gesto a Harry para que la siguiera y se adentró en la montaña.

El interior estaba formado por largos pasillos, con puertas homogéneas, las paredes recordaban a Harry cada vez más a una trinchera "el mundo esta en guerra… ¿contra quién?" Pensó Harry desconcertado mientras seguía a la rubia.

- Espérame aquí. Le dijo antes de entrar por una puerta. Harry esperó cinco minutos, tal vez diez. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Gabrielle estaba acompañada de una persona a la que Harry le costo seriamente reconocer: Luna Lovegood. Pero en cierto modo ya no era ella, ya no tenía esa mirada perdida, ni ese vestir estrafalario. Llevaba un traje de combate como los demás, y el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado. Su cara tan solo reflejaba una expresión dura, fría…sin sentimientos.

Luna miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, y luego, que fue lo último que vio Harry aquél día, pues sin que el lo supiera, y por orden de la capitana Luna Lovegood, un soldado le había noqueado golpeándole con la culata de su arma en la nuca.

* * *

- Hace seis meses que no nos reunimos mí lord, que le ha llevado a convocar de nuevo a la fuerza pársel. Preguntó el Vampiro.

- Datos preocupantes, Sanguini, he recibido una información de última hora, y todavía no se si es o no fiable, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

- ¿De que se trata maestro? Preguntó Fenrir Greyback.

- Ha vuelto –Dijo finalmente Lord Voldemort – Harry Potter, ha vuelto.

Las cinco personas que se hallaban en la oscura sala sentados a la mesa dieron un respingo, solo un fue capaz de hablar en seguida:

- ¿¡Potter¿¡Pero no había muerto!?

- Cálmate Draco, deja hablar al señor tenebroso. Dijo entones Severus Snape.

- Potter desapareció de la nada, nuestros espías descubrieron que los insurgentes sabían tanto como nosotros, nadie, ni siquiera yo conocía el paradero del muchacho. Y no voy a permitir que nazca otro héroe entre los insurgentes, ya tuvimos suficiente hace dos años con esa rata Weasley.

- ¿Dónde a aparecido?

- En Gevaudan, Francia, donde sospechamos que se haya la base de la resistencia francesa.

- Ese territorio es mío. Desplegare a todos mis hombres-lobo en la zona, dentro de dos noches hay luna llena, y entonces desplegaremos nuestros verdaderos poderes.

- No me falles, Fenrir. De todas formas prefiero estar seguro. Malfoy, envía un destacamento de Mortífagos a Francia, están a tus órdenes.

- Así se hará mí lord. Dijo Draco Malfoy levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Harry Potter?... ¿me oyes?... ¿estás despierto? Harry escuchó esa voz, le dolía tremendamente la cabeza. Estaba tumbado en una superficie dura, se levantó, pero cuando fue a mover las manos se dio cuenta de que las tenía encadenadas, al igual que los pies.

- No te preocupes, ya no hay motivo para que continúes esposado. Harry abrió los ojos completamente y vio de nuevo a Gabrielle, y a Luna observándole desde la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraban. Gabrielle le deshizo de las cadenas con un toque de varita, y le tendió una, que debía ser la varita de Harry.

- ¿Como te encuentras? Preguntó Luna desde la puerta.

- Me duele la cabeza¿que ha pasado?

- Lo siento Potter, pero tuvimos que encarcelarte, Luna pensó que podrías ser un impostor.

- No hay tiempo Gabrielle, ya hemos demostrado que es el verdadero Potter, tengo que enviarle una lechuza urgente a Weasley, pero antes, deber contarme tu historia¿donde estuviste durante la guerra mágica?

- ¿Guerra Mágica? Dios… ¿Qué le ha pasado a este mundo?

- Sin ti, nadie más podía vencer al señor tenebroso, y tras tu desaparición empezaron las muertes, miles de muggles asesinados, y muchísimos magos, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue aumentando poco a poco de poder, se alió con los vampiros y con los hombres lobo, Ahora todo el mundo está bajo su dominio.

- ¿Qué¿Ha logrado conquistar todo el mundo mágico?

- No solo el mundo mágico Potter, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha logrado incluso subyugar a los Muggles, ahora residen todos en los que el ha bautizado como Campos de Concentración, aunque han sido severamente diezmados.

- ¿Y Hogwarts¿Y la orden del Fénix?

- Hogwarts esta bajo su dominio, y es uno de sus principales centros de reclutamiento, el nuevo director de Hogwarts es: Severus Snape. La Orden del Fénix, bueno, la que tu conociste ha sido destruida, tan solo uno o dos sobrevivieron, ahora es uno de los principales grupos rebeldes.

- ¿Ron y Hermione? Preguntó Harry preparándose para lo peor.

- Sobrevivieron a lo que nosotros llamamos la matanza Weasley, en la que murieron la mayor parte de los miembros de la Segunda Orden del Fénix…

- Tengo que ir a verlos.

- No te preocupes por eso, dentro de dos días sale un transporte desde las costas francesas, el Cuartel General de la Resistencia Mundial está situado en una isla en mitad del Pacífico. La Capitana Delacour le acompañara junto con un grupo de soldados.

- Tan solo por curiosidad… ¿Quién es el líder de la resistencia?

- Estamos divididos en muchos países distintos, pero encima de todos nosotros se encuentra el único mago que ha podido enfrentarse de igual a igual con el señor tenebroso…

- ¡¿Dumbledore?! Le interrumpió Harry nervioso.

- ¿Dumbledore? Tú mismo estuviste en su entierro…no, el líder actual de la resistencia es: Neville Longbottom.

_Gracias a los pocos que leistes el capitulo 1, y en especial a aquellos que dejaron un review, se agradecen de verdad y son un buen aliciente a la hora de ponerse a escribir._

_Espero que el capitulo 2 os guste :D_

_Saludos, ElRojo_


	3. Rescate

**Capítulo 3:**

**Rescate**

Harry pasó la mayor parte de los dos días que se quedó en el cuartel general de la resistencia en Francia tumbado en la cama que le habían asignado, el hecho de saber, que la mayoría de las personas, que había conocido estaban muertas lo había afectado de sobremanera, y más aún cuando se enteró, de que los muggles ya no eran libres. Ahora, todos habían sido recluidos en campos de concentración, de manera similar al holocausto nazi, pero a nivel mundial. Tan solo unos pocos, los que habían sido rescatados por la resistencia se habían salvado de la captura, y de una muerte casi segura.

Las tripas le rugieron, Harry miró su reloj pero vio que estaba parado, no había vuelto a funcionar desde que volvió a la tierra, de su ¿entrenamiento? o ¿Reclusión?

Aún no le había hablado a nadie de dónde había pasado en aquellos cinco años, y se sentía extremadamente culpable, mientras que Ron y Hermione habían luchado contra la muerte durante la Guerra Mágica, el había estado en un lugar seguro, sin poder hacer nada…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le distrajeron de sus propios pensamientos, y Gabrielle, entró en la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

- He pensado que tendrías hambre. Dijo con su acento francés.

- Muchas gracias, me moría de hambre. Respondió Harry mientras se recostaba, y cogía la bandeja.

- Mañana por la mañana, saldrá el vehiculo que nos llevara a la costa, te he dejado ropa limpia en…

Un nervioso soldado novato les interrumpió en ese momento:

- ¡Cabo Delacour, tenemos malas noticias, el Grupo en el que viajaba la capitana Lovegood a sufrido un accidente, y aún no han regresado!

- Tranquilícese soldado, es algo que ya ha ocurrido a menudo, enviaremos un grupo…

- ¡No! No lo entiende, esta anocheciendo….y hay luna llena.

Gabrielle se levantó rápidamente de la cama, volcando la bandeja de la comida de Harry.

- Pero la otra noche no era luna llena y también vi hombres lobo. Dijo Harry, extrañado por la reacción de Gabrielle.

- No se trata de eso, los lobos ayudados por Voldemort encontraron un medio para transformarse todas las noches, pero no son tan poderosos como cuando la transformación es natural, por luna llena.

- Saldré ahora mismo con mi Grupo, enviaré a dos grupos más. ¿Por donde venía la capitana?

- Por el camino secundario del Sur, la señal que recibimos no parecía provenir de más de diez kilómetros.

- Está bien, avisa a los grupos Omega uno, Omega dos y Gamma cuatro. Saldremos en cinco minutos.

- Yo también voy. Sentenció Harry levantándose de la cama. Luna es mi amiga…o alguna vez lo fue.

- Esta bien ponte un uniforme de combate, están en tu armario.

Harry se cambió lo más deprisa que pudo, tuvo el reflejo de guardarse la varita en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía, se acordó del profesor Moody, cuando fue a buscarlo junto a una parte de la orden del Fénix y le dijo que guardando ahí la varita podría perder una nalga… "_Donde estará ahora Moody" –_se preguntó Harry, pero pronto se contestó a si mismo -"_muerto, como casi todos los demás"_. Harry guardó la varita en una especie de funda que llevaba su traje de combate y siguió a Gabrielle por los pasillos. Los equipos de asalto estaban ya todos preparados para cuando Gabrielle llegó a una de las salidas de la montaña-fortaleza.

- Esta bien, esta es un misión de rastreo, suponemos que la zona estará infestada de licántropos. No- Magos, usad los silenciadores de vuestras armas y procurad que no os vean. Magos, no uséis ningún tipo de hechizo de luz, y tampoco gritéis los hechizos. El objetivo es rescatar a la capitana Lovegood así como a su grupo. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y usaremos los vehículos con camuflaje, nos mantendremos en todo momento en contacto por medio de la radio. Buena suerte muchachos.

Gabrielle abrió una puerta en la pared y los soldados fueron pasando por ella, llegando a una sala parecida a un hangar, debía de haber al menos diez vehículos muggles. Harry se metió en la parte trasera de uno igual que el que le había traído hasta la base-montaña. Gabrielle montó a su lado, cuando el vehiculo salió a la superficie Harry se dio cuenta de que no emitía ningún tipo de ruido, ni los neumáticos contra la tierra, ni siquiera el ruido del motor. No tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba encantado. "_Claro, aquí algunos magos y los muggles han combatido codo con codo, habrán conseguido la manera de unir ciencia y magia_."- Pensó Harry.

El coche paró en seco, el conductor se giró hacía Gabrielle y le dijo:

- Cabo, ahí delante hay un coche de los nuestros, parece ser que ha volcado.

- Me acercare a inspeccionarlo un poco más de cerca.

- Voy con tigo.

Varita en mano, Gabrielle y Harry bajaron del coche y se acercaron al que estaba volcado. Dentro, estaba el cadáver del que debía ser el conductor, con la cabeza completamente destrozada, había otro cadáver en el asiento trasero y dos más fuera del coche. También encontraron los restos mortales de cuatro licántropos, tres estaban acribillados a balazos y uno de ellos debía haber sido víctima de la maldición asesina.

Los cristales delanteros del coche habían sido rotos desde fuera, así como el techo, que había sido literalmente arrancado.

- Maldición, esto…parece una emboscada, pero es imposible que supieran que la capitana Lovegood tenía que pasar por aquí en estos mismos momentos, precisamente esta noche.

Harry escuchó perfectamente al lobo que se le abalanzaba por detrás, haciendo gala de unos reflejos excelentes que le habían dado años y años de entrenamiento sobre una escoba se lanzó al suelo y el lobo pasó justo encima de él, Gabrielle tampoco fue precisamente muy lenta, pues antes de que el lobo cayera al suelo ya le había lanzado el Avada Kedavra.

- Tenemos que encontrar al resto antes de que las cosas se pongan más difíciles.

- Mira. -dijo Harry- Por aquí ahí restos de pisadas, sigámoslas y quizá demos con los supervivientes. Gabrielle hizo señas a su equipo para que esperase, y los dos juntos se internaron en el bosque, guiados por las pisadas, cuando llevaban unos minutos andando por el bosque se encontraron con dos lobos, que se alimentaban del cadáver de lo que parecía un humano.

- _Avada Kedavra. _Gritaron los dos a la vez, y ambos lobos se desplomaron en el suelo inertes.

Gabrielle se acercó al soldado, no era Luna, pero debía estar cerca.

- Ya hemos encontrado cinco cadáveres, y solo eran cinco los soldados que acompañaban a la Capitana, debe estar cerca.

Una voz monstruosa sonó en la oscuridad, parecía una voz a caballo entre humano y animal.

- ¿Buscáis esto? Harry y Gabrielle se giraron lo que vieron les aterró, Un enorme hombre lobo sujetaba a Luna, cogiéndola por el cuello de la camisa. Aquél hombre lobo era enorme, casi tres veces más que cualquiera de los que habían visto hasta ahora, y parecía mantener todas sus capacidades intelectuales, pues dijo:

- Sabía que vendríais a buscarla. Dos hombres lobos de proporciones considerables se situaban a los lados del grande, y parecían esperar solo su señal.

- Fenrir Greyback…- murmuró Gabrielle- el peor hombre lobo sobre la tierra.

Dos figuras se aparecieron cerca de Greyback, llevaban una capucha negra y una mascara blanca…mortífagos.

- El maestro me recompensara muy generosamente cuando le entregue el cadáver del niño que vivió.

Harry apretó fuertemente su varita, había aprendido muchísimos tipos distintos de Hechizos e Invocaciones en estos dos años, y aún así no tenía ni idea de que podía usar en ese momento.

Fenrir dejó a Lovegood en el suelo.

- ¡A por ellos!


	4. El Beso

**Capítulo 4:**

**El Beso**

Los hombres lobos se relamieron de gusto segundos antes de lanzarse sobre sus presas, en ese momento, Harry escuchó una voz en su mente, un recuerdo, lo cierto era que recordaba pocas cosas de lo que había hecho en sus cinco años de ausencia, pero poco a poco iba recibiendo nuevos fragmentos de memoria, y con ellos, todo lo que había aprendido.

Así pues, escuchó en su cabeza la voz de maestro/captor:

_- Escucha y estate atento, por que solo lo repetiré una vez, en un duelo de magos, debes usar todo lo que sabes, debes actuar de un modo u otro según tu entorno, o según el mago, además hay muchas otras maneras de hacer daño con la magia, sin usar una maldición._

_- ¿Cómo? _

_Él sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:_

_- Encantamientos, por ejemplo._

Harry alzó la varita sin ningún objetivo concreto y grito:

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Gabrielle le miró muy extrañada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo útil que había resultado este sencillo encantamiento. Los hombres lobo se habían quedado suspendidos en medio del salto, y hacía movimientos inútiles con brazos y piernas en un vano intento por liberarse. "Debe tener mucho poder para ser capaz de hacer levitar seres vivos, nunca había visto algo así" pensó ella. Con movimiento de la varita, Harry lanzó los cuerpos de los licántropos contra Greyback. Los mortífagos se apartaron de un salto, sin embargo el Jefe de los licántropos cayó al suelo con una montaña de cuerpos encima.

- ¡Tú encárgate de los mortífagos, yo de Greyback y los demás lobos! Gritó Gabrielle mientras lanzaba un haz de luz verde contra uno de los hombres lobo.

- Hecho.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra Harry indiscriminadamente, Harry trazo un circuló con la varita en el aire y los hechizos rebotaron, dando contra dos árboles que comenzaron a arder.

Gabrielle lanzó dos maldiciones asesinas más, una de ellas iba directa hacía Greyback, pero este de un potente salto la esquivó.

La punta de la varita de Harry comenzó a brillar con una luz verde intermitente, mientras, uno de los mortífagos lanzó una maldición asesina, pero el escudo mágico que Harry había hecho hacía poco seguía vigente e hizo que el hechizo se desviara en otra dirección. Con la punta de la varita a rebosar de energía, Harry dio un golpecito en el suelo, al parecer sin ningún efecto, pero a los pocos segundos, unas ramas fuertes llenas de espinas emergieron de entre el suelo, intentando agarrar a los mortífagos, uno de ellos cayó bajo sus ramas, y pronto fue arrastrado, pero el otro desapareció con un simple "crack".

Harry busco a Gabrielle con la mirada, en ese momento estaba lanzando hechizos a Greyback, pero que apenas surtían efecto en su dura piel de lobo.

Segundos antes de que Greyback se lanzara contra Gabrielle, Harry le lanzó la maldición "incarcero" y del suelo emergieron unas largas cuerdas que ataron al Licántropo.

- Gabrielle¿Estas bien? Preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

- Si, creo que si.

De repente escucharon un rugido a sus espaldas, Greyback haciendo gala de una fuerza inmensa se había librado de las cuerdas mágicas, y estaba demasiado cerca como que alguno de los dos tuviese tiempo a sacar su varita. Alzó las garras…pero de repente un disparó corto el aire, Greyback se giró enfurecido, pero una lluvia de balas de una ametralladora le obligo a poner sus brazos delante de la cara, sin tiempo a ver a su agresor, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada más, Greyback salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque.

- ¿Estáis bien? Dijo entonces Luna, que se acercaba a ellos. Luna tenia un brazo sangrando y varias magulladuras por el rostro, y en su mano sujetaba una pasada metralleta de combate, cuyo cañón aún estaba humeante.

"Porque no ha usado su varita" se preguntó Harry, pero en seguida se dio cuenta, de que, en breve, podían aparecer mas mortífagos.

- Vayámonos de aquí, misión cumplida. Dijo Gabrielle por la radio, aunque predijo que los soldados que la habían acompañado habían sido victimas igualmente de una emboscada.

Harry, Luna y Gabrielle volvieron al vehiculo, pero lo encontraron totalmente destrozado.

- Si nos aparecemos los detectaran, pero creo que en estos momentos no queda otra opción, esto puede llenarse de lobos o magos en cualquier momento.

- Capitana, agárrese fuertemente a mí. Luna se agarró a Gabrielle y juntas se aparecieron, Harry tardó unos segundos más en hacerlo. "¿Por qué Luna no se había aparecido por si misma?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Inútil¿¡Como se te ocurre enviar a tan solo dos mortífagos?!¡Estamos hablando de Potter!

- Lo siento Mi Lord. Respondió dócilmente Draco, que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

- Despliega en Francia a todos los tus mortífagos disponibles, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir de su escondite, Malfoy, si vuelves a fallarme, acabaras como tu padre.

Malfoy salió temblando de la habitación¿Cómo iba el a imaginar él que sus dos mejores mortífagos iban a caer ante Potter? Recordó la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso, por supuesto, no quería acabar como su padre, que murió a manos de un sucio Weasley, el anterior líder de la resistencia, por suerte, y para mayor gloria de la familia Malfoy, Lucius había podido acabar con el líder insurrecto antes de morir, y en cierto modo había sido una suerte para Malfoy, que ahora ocupaba el puesto que había sido de su padre, era el Líder de los Mortífagos, la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Qué tal Draco, has tenido muchos problemas?

- No, no muchos. Mintió Draco en respuesta de Pansy, que se había acercado a él. Pansy se inclino ligeramente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama tras un día agotador, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse unos golpecitos sonaron en su puerta, Gabrielle entreabrió la puerta y preguntó:

- ¿Se puede?

- Si claro, no podía dormir. Mintió Harry.

Gabrielle entró y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme antes, sin ti Greyback me habría destrozado.

- No es nada, te defendiste muy bien, acabaste tu sola con todos esos lobos.

- No tan bien como tú, las cosas que hiciste fueron increíbles¿Qué eran las ramas esas que emergieron del suelo? En ese momento Harry se acordó de las aburridas clases de la profesora Sprout en las que conocieron el lazo del diablo, y de cómo Ron, Hermione y él se libraron de una en primero"

- Hice una invocación, de un lazo del diablo.

- Vaya¿sabes invocar seres vivos?

- Bueno, aún no puedo invocar Personas ni fantasmas, y animales depende de cuales, criaturas mágicas realmente muy pocas, pero las plantas (sobretodo las mágicas) son muy sencillas de invocar.

Harry comenzó a sudar, Gabrielle era realmente sexy, y muy atractiva, no podía dejar de fijarse en ella, y la chica debió notarlo, porque sonrió maliciosamente y se desabrochó un botón de la camisa alegando que hacía un calor increíble. Por primera vez, sus ojos se encontraron, los verdes de él, y los azules de ella. Se miraron intensamente y luego ella dijo con un hilo de voz:

- Harry…bésame.

* * *

- Weasley. La zona de aterrizaje está a tan solo dos kilómetros.

Todas las personas en el helicóptero vestían igual, un traje completamente negro, con una mascara de gas, y un pasamontañas.

_- _Está bien. Chicos, preparaos para el combate, hoy solo estoy yo de mago, así que recordad, evitar en enfrentamiento directo con uno de ellos, está es una simple misión de exploración, tenemos que entrar y salir sin ser vistos y recoger el mayor número de datos posible. ¿Entendido? La voz que salía de la mascara de gas era simplemente inclasificable.

Todos los soldados asintieron mientras preparaban sus armas. El mago miró por casualidad por la ventana, y vio justo a tiempo, una figura que emergió de entre las nubes, y un rayo color rojo que salió disparado y fue a dar directamente con la cola del helicóptero en que viajaban.

- ¡Nos atacan! Coged los paracaídas no hay tiempo para más. Otra explosión sacudió el vehiculo, y seguidamente otra, el mago no esperó más, sin pensar en su paracaídas abrió un poco la compuerta y salto al vacío, pocos segundos después el helicóptero explotó, trozos de metal se desperdigaron en todas las direcciones, con tal mala suerte que un pequeño trozo se clavo en la pierna del mago y otro en el hombro, se acercaba al suelo peligrosamente, bajo ella, había una tupida selva china, sacó la varita de su bolsillo del traje de combate y lanzó una especie de masa gelatinosa que impacto con el suelo, segundos después, ella misma cayó sobre su improvisada cama mágica. Con mucho esfuerzo, el mago salió de la cama y miró su varita: estaba partida por la mitad. Se agarró la mascara por la parte del mentón y se la quitó. Lo primero que se vio, fue una larga cabellera pelirroja, la chica se hecho el pelo hacía atrás y luego se agarró el trozo de metal que tenía firmemente incrustado en su pierna, Ginny hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se lo sacó, escuchó un sonido de pasos cerca suyo, sin otra arma disponible sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en su bota, estaba puesta a defenderse hasta la muerte.


	5. Batalla en alta mar

**Capitulo 5**

**Batalla en Alta Mar**

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Harry abrió los ojos a duras penas, había dormido muy pocas horas y estaba agotado. Intentó sentarse al borde de la cama, pero al parecer, su brazo estaba atrapado por un cuerpo que Harry no conseguía distinguir sin sus gafas, se inclinó ligeramente y las cogió de la mesilla de noche.

Lo primero que vio fue la abundante melena rubia desparramada por toda la almohada. Gabrielle respiraba profundamente apoyada en el brazo de Harry.

El chico se movió poco a poco intentando no despertarla y cuando se hubo librado de su abrazo empezó a buscar la ropa, que, horas antes, habían desparramado por la habitación. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y entre abrió la puerta, un soldado joven, que no parecía mucho mayor que Harry le dijo:

- Señor, traigo ordenes de la Capitana Lovegood, dice que quiere verle lo antes posible.

Harry salió de la habitación y siguió al soldado por los corredores.

Luna le esperaba en un despacho, completamente sereno y con pocos adornos, muy impropio de la chica que una vez fue "Lunática" Lovegood, pero esa chica ya no existía, ahora solo estaba la capitana Lovegood.

- Aún no os había agradecido lo que hicisteis por mí anoche, sin vosotros, ahora mismo estaría muerta, o algo peor.

- Es lo mínimo… Pero Harry no pudo acabar la frase, pues Luna siguió hablando:

- Un camión saldrá dentro de una hora hacía la costa, allí, tomaremos un barco que nos llevara a la isla.

- ¿La isla?

- Es donde reside la mayor parte de la resistencia, el único reducto libre del señor oscuro. Yo viajare contigo.

- Está bien.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, vuelve aquí dentro de una hora.

* * *

Ginny caminaba a duras penas, la herida que se había hecho en la pierna era más seria de lo que en un principio le había parecido, y lo peor era que estaba dejando un preocupante rastro de sangre que no sería muy difícil de seguir.

Se paró en seco, un extraño ruido, como una especie de gemido y risas.

Avanzó poco a poco y vio a un grupo no muy numeroso de mortífagos, estaban rodeando a algo, y uno de ellos apuntaba a ese algo con su varita, todos reían complacidos.

- Crucio. Repitió el que empuñaba la varita.

Ginny se arrastró lo más cerca que pudo, y vio, que lo que los magos estaban torturando era una cría de Dragón. Ginny había pasado los últimos años rodeada de Dragones, pues en cuanto Harry desapareció, y la Madriguera fue atacada, Charlie se la llevó con él, y ella lo acompañó en todos sus viajes. Cerca de los mortífagos yacía el cadáver de un dragón macho.

Ginny contó a los magos, eran tres, no podía seguir viendo como torturaban a la cría, quizá, solo quizá y con mucha suerte, sería capaz de derrotar a los mortífagos: haría un intento.

Sacó el cuchillo y miró al que tenía la varita en la mano, ese era el más peligroso. Le lanzó el cuchillo y corrió rápidamente hacía el que estaba en la derecha. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el mago soltaba la varita y se echaba, agonizante, las manos a la espalda, con una estúpida expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Los otros dos mortífagos se asustaron e intentaron sacar las varitas lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Ginny le pegó un puñetazo a uno de ellos que lo dejó inconsciente, el último de los magos lanzó un hechizo, un haz de luz verde que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de su compañero, que Ginny estaba usando de escudo. La chica impulsó el cadáver con el que se había protegido y se lo lanzó a su oponente, que tropezó y cayó hacía atrás, oportunidad que la Weasley no desaprovechó para coger una piedra y golpearle lo antes posible la cabeza.

No lo podía creer, finalmente había sobrevivido. Se acercó a tientas al animal, que agonizaba, el Dragón tenía muchas escamas arrancadas y sangraba por distintos sitios, parecía tener las alas rotas, y emitía un gemido quejumbroso con respiración entrecortada.

Se acercó poco a poco al cría era poco más que un bebe.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos aquí a una amante de los animales, te gustan los dragoncitos casi tanto como a tu hermano, verdad Weasley. Ginny reconocería esa voz hasta en el fin del mundo, se giró y vio a cinco mortífagos, en el centro, Pansy Parkinson, y tras ellos, un terrible basilisco.

* * *

Harry se levantó de su cama. Salió de su camarote tambaleante. El continuó vaivén al que estaba sometido el barco por culpa de la tormenta que estaban atravesando le tenía sinceramente preocupado, no entendía absolutamente nada de navegación, pero no había mas que ver a los marineros para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. 

Harry se había despedido de Gabrielle con un fugaz beso en los labios sin tan siquiera saber que había significado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¿No puedes dormir chico? La voz del Capitán resonó por todo el pasillo, como si este estuviera usando alguna especie de megáfono.

- La verdad es que no.

- Desde la Guerra Mágica pocos pueden dormir tranquilos…

Quedó entre ellos un silencio melancólico.

El Capitán se llamaba Erik Redfield. Y parecía sacado de cualquier película de piratas. Era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, y aun así era grande, debía medir 1,90, y era de espaldas anchas. Una barba gris le tapaba gran parte del rostro. Vestía como cualquier marinero Muggle, solo que las vestiduras habían sido rasgadas y cosidas numerosas veces (cada vez con menos acierto). Y además llevaba una espada colgada de un cinturón. Erik, era en Squib.

El barco tembló de repente, como si hubiera recibido un empujón gigante. Harry casi cae al suelo, aunque por fortuna pudo agarrarse a un saliente en la pared del barco.

- ¿Es eso normal? Preguntó Harry asustado.

Erik de repente estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, y tan solo negó con la cabeza. El barco tembló de repente, aunque esta vez sonó un crujido extraño, como si un árbol gigante se hubiera partido en dos.

Uno de los marineros bajo corriendo muy asustado.

- ¡Capitán¡Capitán¡Es un monstruo gigante, un Kraken¡El que no debe ser nombrado nos ha enviado uno!

- ¡Grite a Zafarrancho de combate¡Llame a los Magos, y soltad las cargas de profundidad! Quiero los cañones de cubierta listos¡YA!

El marinero corrió por uno de los pasillos y Harry sacó su varita.

- Vamos a la cubierta. –Le dijo Erik- Tenemos que entretener a esa cosa hasta que las cargas estén listas.

Harry lo siguió hasta el exterior. El barco era muy extraño, como una mezcla de moderno y antiguo. Estaba totalmente hecho de madera, y era enorme, casi como un portaaviones. Tenía dos mástiles. En la proa, se situaba una bastante grande (parecida a la torre de control de un aeropuerto) de la que salían numerosos cañones. En la popa había una torre parecida aunque considerablemente mas pequeña, pero lo que mas destacaba era la estatua. Era una figura de piedra de una sirena, de unos 6 metros de altura, que abría los brazos en cruz y sujetaba una espada en cada mano. Los enormes tentáculos del animal sobresalían del agua, y estaban empezando a agarrar a los marineros que corrían por la cubierta, dos de ellos estaban completamente abrazados al barco.

Harry aún estaba pensando en que hechizo sería más útil contra semejante animal cuando escuchó las primeras detonaciones, los grandes cañones de la torre permanecían aún inactivos, pero muchos marineros se habían armado y disparaban contra los tentáculos que sobresalían del agua.

- ¡Señor¡Nos está hundiendo¡Este bicho va a arrastrarnos al fondo del mar!

- ¡Preparad el dispositivo Ícaro¡Y soltad de una puta vez las cargar de profundidad!

Erik daba órdenes, avanzaba por la cubierta espada en una mano y escopeta en la otra, disparando a los tentáculos.

- Harry, vamos a probar algo que nunca antes habíamos hecho, y que nos puede sacar de esta, pero necesitamos que antes nos suelte, hay que hacerle mucho daño.

Harry pensó en la maldición cruciatas, pero el solo no podría hacer nada contra semejante animal, Entonces pensó en los grandes cañones de cubierta, el cuerpo del Kraken estaba sumergido, por lo que sería imposible dispararle, tenían que hacer que sacara la cabeza.

-¡Erik! Necesito una escoba, voy atraer la cabeza del Kraken fuera del agua, cuando este a tiro disparadle a la vez con todo lo que tengamos.

Uno de los marineros subió a la cubierta y por orden del capitán le entregó la escoba. Harry montó en ella y por primera vez en años voló. Empezó a sobrevolar el barco buscando lo que podría ser la cabeza del animal y no tardó en encontrarla. Bajo hasta casi tocar el agua y lanzó toda una larga lista de hechizos que sabía podían causarle dolor al animal. Harry pudo ver como una enorme boca surgía del agua, intentó alzar el vuelo, y casi lo consiguió pero de repente se dio cuenta de que algo lo había atrapado, un pequeño tentáculo que salía de la boca del Kraken le tenía agarrado por el tobillo, Harry apuntó con su varita, y bramó:

- Diffindo. El tentáculo se seccionó expulsando una asquerosa sangre verde, al Kraken alzó la cabeza un poco más en un desesperado intento por atrapar a Harry pero este ya se hallaba varios metros por encima de él.

Se escucharon unas explosiones ensordecedoras. El Kraken lanzó un aullido de dolor y se sumergió en el agua, de repente, también los tentáculos desaparecieron. Pero no estaba muerto, aún no.

- ¡Ahora¡Agarraos fuerte y activad el dispositivo Ícaro! Gritó el capitán.

Harry volvió a la cubierta del barco, cuando este comenzó a ascender. El barco se elevaba poco a poco por encima del agua, estaba volando.

_Siento haberos hecho esperar a los lectores que estabais siguiendo sin futuro. Gracias a todos los que lo habeis hecho y me habeis mandado vuestras criticas y espero que sigais leyendo la historia porque aun tenemos Harry para rato :-)_

_Saludos._

_ElRojo_


	6. Lágrimas

**Capitulo 6: **

**Lágrimas**

Ginny hizo lo único que podía en una situación como esa. Cogió a la cría de Dragón en brazos y comenzó a correr. Escuchó a los mortífagos lanzando maldiciones detrás de ella, y una susurrante voz que hablaba en lo que parecía ser Pársel.

Ginny cayó al suelo, las heridas que se había hecho le sangraban profusamente, y casi no podía respirar.

La pelirroja vio al basilisco acercarse y cerró los ojos antes de toparse con los de la serpiente. Protegió a la cría con su cuerpo y simplemente esperó la muerte.

* * *

- Ya vemos la isla. Descenderemos poco a poco. Le dijo Erik a Harry, que estaba en la cubierta del barco observando las nubes.

Harry no lo había comentado nada a nadie, pero tenia un miedo terrible. Le asustaba ver a de nuevo a Ron y Hermione. Ellos habían luchado aquí, mientras él mismo estaba en un lugar seguro, y quizá hubieran cambiado tanto como Luna.

Harry se mareo un poco cuando el barco descendió de nuevo al mar. No veía la supuesta isla por ningún sitio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar algo ocurrió. Fue como si hubieran traspasado una enorme cortina, de repente, una enorme isla se alzaba ante ellos, y el barco, paso de estar en plena mar a atracar en un concurrido puerto, lleno de gente (aunque tan solo había dos barcos más).

Una gran comitiva de gente les esperaba. Luna, que había permanecido todo el viaje en su camarote salió y se dirigió a Harry.

- Vamos. Dijo Luna.

Harry bajó por la rampa, y vio como Erik se despedía de él con la mano.

- ¿No bajas?

- Me temo que no. Me esperan en otra parte.

- Adiós entonces.

- Adiós muchacho. Espero volver a verte algún día.

Desde el gobierno oscuro de Voldemort, la gente se había acostumbrado a despedirse de aquella manera, como si fuera la última vez que fueras a ver a esa persona (y en muchísimas ocasiones así era).

Cuando bajo por la rampa a Harry se le cortó la respiración.

Hermione. La chica le devolvía una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No había cambiado mucho, vestía una camisa blanca y una falda negra. Su pelo seguía como siempre. Harry corrió el resto del camino y la abrazó. La gente se les quedó mirando, pero ellas seguían absortos.

- Te he echado de menos. Dijo ella simplemente. Harry se separó un poco y vio como unas leves lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? Preguntó Harry ansioso.

- En el cuartel…la situación ahora con Ron está…un poco delicada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Todos hemos cambiado Harry, debes entenderlo, y más alguien como él. Que perdió a toda su familia…bueno…vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo y charlamos ¿Te parece?

En el camino que iba desde el puerto hasta el único bar de la isla Harry pudo ver todo un crisol de razas y culturas, Muggles y Magos, de todas las nacionalidades convivían con total normalidad.

El bar era una reproducción fidedigna del Caldero Chorreante. Allí, Hermione pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y se sentó en una mesa con Harry.

- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? - Preguntó Hermione sin poder reprimirse. – Desapareciste de casa de tus tíos, no había signos de lucha, y ni siquiera se habían activado los detectores mágicos, y nuestros espías confirmaron que Voldemort tampoco conocía tu paradero, simplemente…habías huido.

- Aún es extraño para mi explicar que pasó en estos años, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo demasiado bien, a veces parecía que era un sueño, otras veces parecía que toda mi vida anterior había sido un sueño…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tiene que ver con R.A.B.

- ¿Régulus¿El Hermano de Sirius?

- Exacto, pero verás, no puedo hablar sobre ello, aún no. Quizá pueda contároslo cuando todo esto termine.

Hermione no pidió de momento más explicaciones, tan solo dio un largo sorbo a su taza de humeante café.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

- Bueno pues… no muy bien la verdad.

- Es difícil preguntar esto… ¿Quiénes…quienes quedan vivos?

- No demasiados, y de los que quedan tenemos pocas noticias.

- ¿Qué pasó con la Orden del Fénix?

- Cayó. De un modo u otro, Voldemort encontró Grimauld Place. Fue una masacre. Tan solo sobrevivimos siete personas.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Charlie, Moody, Tonks y yo.

- ¿Solo?

- Solo. Harry miró hacía el suelo reprimiendo las lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar en como sus amigos habían muerto, y él mientras había estado en un lugar seguro.

- ¿Cómo está Ginny?

- Bueno pues… se casó…

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Neville, el es ahora el líder, ha cambiado muchísimo.

- Un momento… ¿Por qué hablas de Ginny en pasado?

- Desapareció…hace tres meses. Ya la hemos dado por muerta.

Harry se paró en seco, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Hermione le había dado la noticia de la muerte de Ginny, casi como si nada, ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima.

- Escucha se que es duro, pero…casi es algo normal. - Dijo Hermione, que había adivinado lo que Harry estaba pensando. – Desaparece gente día si y día también, sobre todo en las misiones.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Harry hecho un vistazo como si nada al individuo que había entrado, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién era.

Había cambiado muchísimo. Seguía siendo muy alto, Llevaba una gabardina de cuero negra muy ajada, con muchos cortes y rotos. El pelo le había crecido un poco, más o menos hasta la altura de los hombros, llevaba puesta una bandana en la frente para evitar que los mechones llegasen hasta sus ojos. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fue el parche en el ojo. Como si fuera un fantasma del pasado, Ron avanzó hasta Harry mirándolo fijamente, esa no era la mirada de Ron, ya no había rastro de su amigo, aquél no era el Ron que el conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry se levantó de la mesa casi sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Ron aumentó un poco la velocidad a la que andaba y repentinamente le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Un puñetazo cargado de odio, años de odio y resentimiento acumulados.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS¡ERAS NUESTRA ÚNICA ESPERANZA! Desde el suelo Harry no podía hablar, tan solo comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas mientras un hilillo de sangre emanaba de su labio.

- ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO MIS PADRES MURIERON¿¡DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO ATACARON LA ORDEN DEL FENIX, O CUANDO TORTURAON A PERCY…donde estabas cuando estábamos en guerra!?Ron fue bajando poco a poco el volumen de la voz, comenzó a llorar también, cogió a Harry del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y se dieron un abrazo como no se habían dado nunca. Y ambos lloraron, se desahogaron, y ya, por fin, tras años de separación se habían juntado. Ambos notaron como Hermione se abrazaba a los dos, y Harry solo pudo susurrarles:

- Os he echado de menos.

* * *

Tan solo unos segundos separaban a Ginny de la muerte, pero algo cambió, un rugido, que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno y una enorme llamarada. Un dragón se alzó en el cielo, de escamas verdes brillantes, como si fuera una esmeralda. El Dragón lanzó un chorro de fuego contra el basilisco y se abalanzó sobre él enzarzándose en una salvaje pelea llena de mordiscos y zarpazos, pasados unos segundos la Dragona (pues era una hembra) hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y lanzó una llamarada directa a la cara del basilisco, que dejo de moverse.

La dragona se fijo ahora en los mortífagos que se entregaron a la huida, pero antes si quiera de que pudieran esconderse tras los árboles les lanzó una llamarada que acabo con ellos.

La Dragona actuó como si la Ginny no estuviera allí, acercó el hocico a su cría y no tardó en comprender que su corazón, había dejado de latir. Profirió un sonido, grave, melancólico.

Aquél era el final y Ginny lo sabía, una dragona era especialmente vengativa, y más aún una que había perdido a su cría.

La criatura alzó el cuello tanto como podía y soltó todo el odio que contenía en un interior, un odio convertido en fuego. Luego rodeó el cadáver de su cría con las patas y puso su cabeza encima, la dragona estaba muriendo, de la más terrible de las penas.


End file.
